


Pleasures Behind Closed Doors | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hidden Sex, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: "H-here?" Keith looks at the door.He had made sure they were locked inside whatever this was, his desperation to touch Lance blinding him to their surroundings. Still, being locked here didn't mean he wasn't aware of their friends downstairs, enjoying their evening as the dinner party keeps going full swing, their loud voices muffled."Yes, here," Lance let's out in a pant, tilting his head back till it almost touches Keith's shoulder. He can feel his husband's brown bangs tickle his neck and the swift roll of his hips still taunting him without shame. "Shit, Keith, I want you inside me."-----Lance has been teasing Keith the whole night. Now that they are alone in the seclusion of a room, he's going to get what he wants.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302





	Pleasures Behind Closed Doors | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Twitter:  
> • [Part 1](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1220778213753966593?s=19).  
> • [Part 2](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1221856418019586048?s=19).

Keith blindly shoves Lance against the wall. 

" _Keith_!" his husband gasps as Keith presses himself hard against his backs, a hand firmly gripping Lance's wrists above his head.

"You've been wanting this, haven't you?" Keith asks in a low, husky murmur against Lance's ear, his free hand unceremoniously roaming his sides until he reaches the front of his husband's trousers.

There's a quiet intake of breath at the contact. Keith presses the palm of his hand against Lance's crotch, hears him swallow a breathy moan as he almost purrs, perking his ass up against Keith's bulge, his dick painfully hard inside his own trousers. Lance grinds slightly against him and Keith lets a soft grunt slip from his lips.

"Lance," Keith warns. He grabs Lance's bulge, squeezes it and all his husband does is let his head bump against the wall while he wheezes loudly.  
  
"Jesus Keith," he slurs, ass rolling against Keith harder and faster. All Keith can do is rut back and play with Lance's hard dick still inside his trousers and revel in the sound of his husband's raspy breathing.

" _Mmm_ ," Keith moans and he hears Lance echo it, a deep grumble that he feels reverberating through his body, seeping into Keith's chest pressed against Lance's backs. It goes straight to Keith's loins, heats his gut in a delicious twist of hunger and he can't keep the breathy moan from punctuation his next words. "What do you want, baby?"

"I want…" Lance licks his lips as he lets out a quiet grunt and Keith presses harder against his dick, his husband strangled and quiet cry pounding in his own dick. "I want you to fuck me."

"H-here?" Keith looks at the door.

He had made sure they were locked inside whatever this was, his desperation to touch Lance blinding him to their surroundings. Still, being locked here didn't mean he wasn't aware of their friends downstairs, enjoying their evening as the dinner party keeps going full swing, their loud voices muffled.

"Yes, here," Lance let's out in a pant, tilting his head back till it almost touches Keith's shoulder. He can feel his husband's brown bangs tickle his neck and the swift roll of his hips still taunting him without shame. "Shit, Keith, I want you inside me."

"Lance," is all Keith can murmur as he let's go of Lance's wrist to clumsily unbuckle his belt.

The prospect of fucking Lance in the seclusion of their hideout, hidden from sight from their friends with the danger of being found out adds an extra layer of kink to his already hard arousal. He can feel it in the way his dick twists painfully inside his pants, the way his blood boils with such desperate want to fuck Lance, to hear him moan out his name as he comes undone, Keith deep inside him.

"Shit!" he curses the moment he manages to unbutton Lance's trousers. 

He pulls the clothes down Lance's legs, letting them pool at his ankles and helps him bend slightly at waist. He stands back just enough to appreciate the view of Lance's ass, such a beautiful sight to behold. He carefully touches one cheek, squeezing it lightly to feel how firm and perky his husband's ass is. Then he smacks it, the echo of the slap not covering the way a pained cry slips through Lance's mouth. Such a delightful sound for Keith's ears. His dick appreciates it too for it gives one giant throb that has Keith almost groan in response, his dick so ready to fill that round and perfect ass.

"This is what you get for teasing me," Keith says stroking the soft skin of Lance's ass again, the hot imprint of his slap still lingering on his skin. Lance's only reply is a quiet breathy sound and a jerk of his hips as he tries to find some friction. Keith slaps his other cheek, another yelp coming out of Lance and this time Keith groans along with him. 

"K-Keith," Lance calls out almost desperate. Keith teases him by gently stroking a finger over his ass cleft and approaching his rim. Lance tenses slightly and Keith smirks, halting his play to lean forward over Lance. He grabs hold of Lance's hair, tugging at it to lift his husband's head a little. Lance gasps, Keith's name an expelled of breath that is soon swallowed by Keith's lips kissing him, tongue insistent.

Then, just as Keith pulls away from the kiss to bite at his bottom lip, he presses a finger into Lance's rim, his hole immediately clenching at the sudden penetration. His husband's body tenses up, every inch of him trembling as he pants slowly, head now hanging low.

Keith waits a few seconds before pressing further in, past the first knuckle and curling his finger slightly inside Lance's hole. Lance's body suddenly seems to become boneless as he relaxes around Keith's finger and he lets out a long _ah_.

Keith is surprised to notice that Lance is already _oh_ so ready for him and it sends shivers of want through him. And despite wanting nothing more than to bury his dick inside that glorious hole of Lance and fuck him out of his wits, he can't help but play with his husband for a little longer. 

He brings his finger out and then eases two in, Lance's hips jerking with each movement of Keith's fingers. 

"Keith," Lance cries out when Keith removes the fingers. The can almost hear the supplication in his voice, the croak of desperation coating the way he quietly begs. It's obvious in the way he moves his body, chasing after Keith, wanting so much more.

Keith kneels and spreads Lance's asscheeks open. He brushes the rim with his thumb, feels Lance tremble as he muffles a grunt and Keith leans in to kiss his butt, nibbling there momentarily. Then he moves to his hole, tongue out and so ready to taste just how ready and needy Lance actually is. 

The moment the tip of his tongue swirls around Lance's rim, he feels his husband spasms and cry out a long desperate exhale of breath before he grabs Keith's head to press him further into his hole. 

Keith grins to himself, licking first before giving Lance what he wants, what he's craving.

"Ah fuck, Keith, that feels… _ah_ … that feels so fucking good!"

Keith tongue fucks him for a few minutes, enjoying the hard grip of Lance hand on his hair and the way he convulses with each thrust of his tongue.

By the time Keith was done playing around with his husband's dripping wet rim, Lance's grip on his head had lessened and he was panting heavily, audible _**ah ah** _slipping through his lips and sending another wave of heat through Keith's body straight to his dick.

" _Hmmm_ ," Keith coos standing up now, massaging Lance's ass with one hand as the other unbuttons his trousers, limbs trembling with the hunger he has to fuck him. "Gosh Lance, you look so fucking beautiful like this."

His dick is finally free, such a relief overwhelming Keith's reasoning for a while. He gives it one delicious and slow pump as precome coats the tip. He can feel his length throb in his hand so he leans forward and teases his husband's rim with the head of his dick. 

"Mmmhhh _ah_ ," the reaction is immediate; Lance tenses up slightly, plasters his palms on the walls, tilts his head back and bucks his hips up at Keith, a profound rumbling reverberating through him.

Keith's anticipation is beginning to sizzle within him, heart pounding loudly in his ears and he eases his dick slowly, feeling Lance clench around it and jerking his ass back to take the full length faster. Keith halts and grunts, panting before giving one last shove inside and letting out such a guttural growl of satisfaction that rivals Lance's moan of pleasure.

"Oh God," Keith lets out, pulling his dick slowly out just to thrust inside again. The friction seeds ripples of hot pleasure through him and for a moment he revels on it, savouring being inside Lance and stretching him as he fucks him. 

But the moment is soon replaced by a desperate need when Lance starts grinding, rolling his hips and moaning, slurring words Keith can barely understand. 

He's making such a racket Keith is almost sure their friends would hear them. 

"Be quiet," he orders bending over Lance's ass and covering his mouth forcefully. At the same time, he begins to move.

First slowly, careful. But with each muffled grunt and moan and pant from Lance, Keith thrust harder and faster, almost unrelenting.

"Is this what you wanted?" Keith asks in a breathy tone against Lance's ear. His husband's ass clenched around his pounding dick, eliciting a strangled cry of pleasure from Keith which he punishes by reaching down Lance's front and grabbing his hard dick. The sound of Keith slamming hard against Lance becomes louder and it matches Lance's sudden wild grunt the moment Keith gives it one hard and unrelenting pump.

Keith stops fucking him and Lance whines against his hand still covering his mouth.

"Sshh," Keith orders him again, dick buried to the hilt inside Lance's ass and chest heaving. 

But Lance moves, he moves his hips back and forth riding Keith as if his life depended on it and all Keith can do is curse under his breath and let his husband ride him at his own tempo and pleasure.

Keith straightens his body, plants his feet firmly on each side of Lance's, places hands of his hips and looks down, observing the way his dick comes in and out of Lance. It feels so fucking good, having Lance so desperate for him he'd get himself fucked this way.

"Hhmmm, you like my dick inside you baby?" he asks, this time meeting Lance's movements and rhythm, accompanying his thrusts and friction.

" _Y-yes,"_ Lance exhales, each syllable coming out with each hard shove in. "I love when you fuck me."

"Touch yourself," Keith orders and Lance doesn't waste any time. He starts jerking himself off at a quick pace and Keith almost feel the way his gut coils with the building pleasure.

Keith accelerates his own tempo, his hips smacking against Lance so hard and so fast, almost sloppy now and he doesn't care if they're heard anymore. Let them know they're fucking. He's grunting, cursing, moaning and groaning as Lance doesn't hide his own cries of pleasure, calling Keith's mid moans and begging for more.

"Ah, I'm gonna come," he announces and Keith can feel it for Lance is clenching his ass around his dick and jerking his hips clumsily, arm moving so fast it rocks his entire body. The wave that soon possesses him shatters him in such a way Keith has to brace him before his weak legs give in. Lance comes with a broken moan, head tilted back as he keeps jerking, pumping his dick until every last drop of come comes out. Shivers course through his body and Keith feels it in his dick, his husband's orgasm what he needed to feel his own about to break.

"Lance…" he calls.

"Inside me," Lance reply comes as broken as his precious moan and he shifts, adjusting his position by straightening himself and making them both grunt. 

This new angle enhances Keith's pleasure and with three hard and long thrusts in, Keith grabs Lance's shirt in his fist and comes undone, his husband's name the loud cry and moan that punctuates his orgasm.

"That's it baby," Lance whispers.

Keith comes down from his orgasm to Lance praising him over and over again. He rests his head against Lance's shoulder, breathing hard as his dick throbs from the climax and then relaxes. Keith wraps an arm around Lance's waist to pull him closer without pulling out of him just yet.

"You okay?" he asks breathlessly, nuzzling his nose against the crook of Lance's neck, sweat coating his skin.

"That was… _amazing_ ," Lance pants and Keith can hear the blissfully smile in his voice. He links his hands with Keith's and turns his head so he can search for Keith's lips. They kiss soft and gently, savouring the post-sex gleam that lingers in their still shaky bodies. "I love you."

"We need to get clean," Keith says and slowly pulls his dick out. Lance whines at the loss and Keith grunts at how oversensitive his dick is, each inch he took out a painstaking spasm washing over him. "Fuck! And we need to return to the party."

"Do we have to?" Lance asks turning around in the circle of Keith's arms and snaking his hands around his neck, pulling him close to another kiss. Keith can taste the intent in mischief in the way Lance's tongue possesses his and feels the echo of a throb on his dick again. "Can't we skip it and just go home?"

"You want more?" Keith asks widening his eyes in shock as he pulls slightly away. 

Lance leans in, nibbles at his jaw and trails up to his ear, biting his earlobe and sucking it. Keith can feel his dick getting hard again even though he's still coming down from his orgasm, body still trembling with the pleasure that had assaulted him. 

His husband brushes his lips hotly against his ear, voice low and husky, dripping with hunger once again. "So much more."

"You're insatiable," Keith coos, hands going down Lance's waist and grabbing his naked ass, squeezing it firmly and tugging him forward. 

Lance chuckles, hot and purring against his ear again, showing his full intent in just one sentence. "For you? Always!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
